


El Hincha Es Para Seducir

by MrSix



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Ídolo y hincha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSix/pseuds/MrSix
Summary: “Milán es mi segundo equipo de casa. Si yo tuviera que salir de Barcelona, sólo podía ir a Milán.” ¿Por qué es Milán? Claro que su ídolo Paolo Maldini está en Milán.Pero...¿Por qué él siente que la personalidad del ídolo no es exactamente la misma que pensó que sería? Aunque el ídolo es italiano. Sólo ha oído que los italianos seducen a las mujeres, y no ha oído que ellos seducen los hombres...





	El Hincha Es Para Seducir

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa, soy china. Me llamo Tiburón. Y escribo en español...es que quiero practicarme el español. Quizá haya muchos errores de gramática. Bienvenidos a todos que denme las correcciones.

Por una lesión en el hombro, Puyol, que cayó del primer equipo de Barcelona al segundo equipo de Barcelona, tiene un gran riesgo de ser vendido.  
Uno de los clubes de fútbol era Inter Milán. Claro que, al final, no llegan a un acuerdo.  
¡Imbecilidad! Su ídolo Paolo Maldini es un jugador de AC Milán. Aunque él tuviera que mudarse... Sólo elegirá AC Milan…  
Puyol le ha expresado lealtad a Barcelona. En ese momento, el entrenador en jefe de Barcelona, Van Gaal, también fue muy valorado a Puyol, así que salvó su plaza en Barcelona.  
Puyol ha dicho más de una vez que AC Milan es su segundo equipo de casa.  
Como cada hicha, Puyol también coleccionaba el jerseys Maldini—por supuesto, sería mejor si pudieras intercambiar jerseys con Maldini un día; también observaba el video del juego de AC Milan. Pero, lo que más esperaba, era en Campeonatos Europeos, Barcelona pudo luchar contra AC Milan. Por consiguiente… Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de engancharse con Maldini.  
En la fase de grupos de la UEFA Champions League del 2000 de septiembre, Barcelona 0 con 2 AC Milán, Puyol vio a su ídolo.  
¿Cómo se debe describir este estado de ánimo? Un poco dulce, y un poco triste.  
Dulce, es que vio al ídolo Maldini, triste... fue porque Barcelona perdió el juego.  
De hecho, antes del juego, Maldini notó este chico tierno con la piel blanca y el pelo rizado.  
Probablemente sea su propio hincha, cuando vio a su propio momento con los ojos brillantes, y un poco aturdido cuando vio en sus ojos azules...  
Pero el chico no tenía una cara emocionada para decir a él que era su hincha, no vino a él para pedir una firma o intercambiar jerseys, Maldini no tenía demasiado contacto con él.  
Puyol estaba ciertamente encantado de ver a su ídolo, pero por qué no subió y le habló con el ídolo ...  
¡Es que estaba tímido en ese momento!  
Puyol en ese momento era todavía un chico que tenía un poco de autista, fácilmente tímido.  
En octubre, Barcelona y AC Milan habían jugado otro juego, con un empate 3-3.  
¡Ahh, quería engancharme con mi ídolo! Pero…me siento muy avergonzado…  
Maldini notó la mirada ardiente de Puyol y sonrió, pero todavía no vino a hablar con él.  
Este despedida, había cuatro años que no se vieron. Después de todo, Puyol jugaba el partido en Español A-League, y Maldini jugaba el partido en la serie A italiana.  
—Sería bueno que tengo unos amigos quienes son los compañeros de equipo de Maldini…  
Puyol pensó con tristeza.  
El año 2000, fue un año complicado para Puyol.  
Conoció a su ídolo Maldini, pero su mentor, Van Gaal, salió de Barcelona.  
Su compañero de equipo Guardiola también salió de Barcelona en 2001.  
Hasta 2004 que Puyol volvió a ver a Maldini. Eso fue en la fase de grupos de la UEFA Champions League en la temporada 04/05.  
Puyol finalmente decidió engancharse con Maldini.  
No es fácil viendo a ídolo una vez, aunque él quizá ya no le recordaba, y no sabía quién es, pero... Esta vez, Puyol no quiso perder esta ocasión.  
Sin embargo, era ciertamente imposible engancharse durante el juego, y Puyol sin duda recordaba su deber.  
Puyol realmente quería defender a Maldini, pero era una lástima que Maldini no fuera un delantero. Y él, como defensor, era poco probable que sea negligente con el delantero del otro lado.  
Al final, Barcelona perdió 0-1 a AC Milan.  
En el pasillo del jugador, Puyol finalmente subió y le dijo a Maldini—Que... ¡Soy un hincha tuyo!  
Maldini sonrió repentinamente, y los encantadores ojos azules eran todavía una ternura— Yo sé... Me acuerdo de ti...


End file.
